Being Neville Longbottom
by mnokeros
Summary: AU, Neville's not sure what exactly the Dursleys did to Harry Potter to make him that way, all Neville knows is what Harry has told him, observed, or from second hand stories. It's not easy being Harry's best friend
1. Being Neville Longbottom

Again, Harry Potter and everything related belong to Rowling and the others who hold rights, not to me.

* * *

I flopped down on the tone bench and immediately regretted it. I was getting too old for flopping bone-lessly anywhere. At least the garden is beautiful, even in the midst of winter, and it allowed me a few minutes to collect myself. Most of the world would think it strange to have a blooming garden, complete with spring microclimate on any random Tuesday in December, even in the wizarding community. Then again most people weren't Harry Potter. He had explained how it worked to me, but he lost me somewhere between ward schemes and geothermal energy. Suffice it to say, he gave me an area, designed the climate to my specifications, and gave me free reign. I designed most of Harry's gardens, but this one, this one is his favorite. It was small, just a grassy area with a moat (if you will) of wildflowers, and surrounded by a four foot tall hedge. If sitting on the grass, or on the bench, where I was still trying to will the pain away, it gave the illusion of complete privacy.

Harry had noticed me immediately, of course. The garden wasn't big enough not to notice. But he gave me a moment to compose myself while he stopped rolling around on the grass and came over to me with a ball. I threw it lightly to the other end of the garden. He chased it and immediately trotted back to me to have me throw it again.

Most of the British wizarding world knew Harry wasn't normal. If he was anyone but Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, his other titles wouldn't have become so widespread. Harry Potter, Psychotic Freak, or Harry Potter, Why-Isn't-He-In-St. Mungoes? Even I have a title since I've associated with him since our first year of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom Harry's-Best-Friend. Most people say that title with pity, especially when talking with their friends, as if I couldn't hear them. In fact most people speak about me with pity too. It seems that my student days at Hogwarts will haunt me forever. Whenever I get something right, people treated me with surprise and congratulations. Whenever I get anything wrong the first thing anyone would say is "Well, of course, he's Neville Longbottom." This was especially true during fifth year. Harry didn't come back to Hogwarts after fourth year, and I hate to sound selfish, but the loss of the one person that had any confidence in my abilities put a serious downturn in my development.

In that respect Harry and I are similar. No one gives us credit for what we are. Upon meeting me, students and parents alike are less than impressed with my reputation – and so, they seriously underestimate me. Upon meeting Harry, most people would smile politely and quickly walk away. They don't try to get to know him. Not that he would let them. Even as his supposed 'best friend' all that I knew about him is because I experienced it with him, or second-hand accounts from other people. The credible stories come from people that knew us in Hogwarts, the students in our year, and from the professors themselves. Of course, I only heard from the professors after I became the instructor for Herbology myself. In my youth I never would have guessed that my professors gossiped like little old ladies at a knitting circle.

"Sometimes I envy you Harry." I said throwing the ball again. "Not to worry about human stuff. To be a dog or a cat as the mood takes you." Pick up ball, throw. I sighed, "Hey, I visited my parents yesterday. Merlin, since Gram died it's like they don't even know me." I threw the ball again. "There was no recognition, no reaction. Mum doesn't even give me gum wrappers anymore." I picked up the ball, threw it again, but this time Harry did not give chase.

"It hurts you know." Harry said. I was a little shocked, usually when Harry was in his 'happy dog mood' he didn't communicate verbally. Since I didn't know what to say in response I looked at him carefully, hoping for a clue. He was acting like a cat – a sure sign to act as if everything was normal, and not to push him. He must have read the confusion on my face because he continued. "The cruciatus curse, it hurts quite a bit."

"I know" I said, trying to place the voice he was using, it wasn't one I had heard him use before. "That's what it's designed to do."

If Harry had been normal, he would have rolled his eyes, as it were, his cat posture clearly conveyed that I was missing the point entirely. "You say that without experience."

"You've experienced the cruciatus curse? I'll kill them." I couldn't help it. I know Harry was more than capable of taking care of himself. He proved it again and again during his Hogwarts years. It didn't stop me from wanting to protect him.

"Too late." He said with a lopsided smile that didn't quite succeed, nor did it reassure me. "But that's not what I'm trying to tell you. What I'm saying is that the curse hurts." Harry continued matter-of-factly. But then his voice faltered as he whispered "It hurts so much."

"He greeted me," Harry started to say, "Voldemort greeted me." He clarified, in a voice that was a little more confident and a lot more detached, as if he wanted to dissociate himself from the memory. "He was being held by the rat, and he greeted me when I arrived. And then he cursed me. It hurt Neville, it hurt so much and all I could think was 'this is what it's like to be human.' So I stopped. As a human I couldn't think, as an animal I didn't need to. I saw he was the cause of my pain, and I stopped it." Throughout the speech – the longest I had heard since fourth year at Hogwarts – Harry kept his eyes on a wildflower on my left. But he kept shooting glances at me, as if checking if I was still listening. But now that he was finished, he didn't look at me at all.

Say the wrong thing Neville, and he'll never talk to you again. But all I could think to say was "I see that you've lost your problem with speaking in the first person." And before I could stop myself, that's exactly what came out of my mouth.

Harry gave me a glare out of the corner of his eye. But to my relief there was a fair bit of amusement there. "I never had a problem with the first person," Harry said haughtily, "I had a problem using the first person when I was using someone else's voice."

The import of this statement blew me away. "That's your voice?" I nearly whispered. Harry merely fixed his hair, but I could see the tension in his body. "But why?" I couldn't articulate my question. Thankfully Harry took pity on me and came over to me, sitting on the bench beside me. He gave me a crooked half smile before rubbing his head on my arm.

"Because you're Neville."


	2. Harry comes to Hogwarts

Harry comes to Hogwarts

Dumbledore looked at the list of incoming students that needed a second letter to be delivered to them. Usually these second letters went to the muggle-born students since the majority of them thought it was a joke of some kind, and therefore the second letters were delivered in a more magical fashion. Harry Potter's name was nowhere on that list. Harry Potter's name was on the list of students that needed to be scheduled to get a visit from a Hogwarts professor. After a brief moment of contemplation, Dumbledore wrote 'Rubius Hagrid' in the space slotted for visiting professor on the spreadsheet. He would have to discuss when Hagrid would be able to give Harry a visit.

"Dumbledore, do you really think Hagrid is the best choice?" How much would he be able to tell the Dursleys about how Hogwarts runs?" Ah, right, things were running so smoothly that he nearly forgot that Professor McGonagall was sitting across from him. As Deputy Headmistress, she was helping to organize the letters from the incoming students, the returning students and doing general before-term paperwork.

"My dear McGonagall," Dumbledore said, adjusting his glasses, "I doubt we will need to convince the Dursleys, but I believe Hagrid will make the best impression on young Harry." McGonagall suddenly remembered her impression of the Dursleys when she observed them ten years ago. With Mr. Dursley being such a large man, it would be better to send a bigger one to meet them - one that would and could get through to see the boy without the use of magic. Hagrid was their best choice. She didn't think much more on it except in the general 'oh, Harry Potter, boy-who-lived was old enough to start Hogwarts this year.' That was, until Hagrid came into Dumbledore's office the day he was sent to meet Harry Potter, cajoling something behind him. Naturally he attracted Dumbledore's attention. Dumbledore wasn't worried about any animal in Hagrid's care, but he did wonder why Hagrid would bring one to his office.

He was doubly surprised when a young boy walked into the doorway and stopped there. He had a bright red dog collar with a leash, which the boy held in his own hands. The child looked curiously around the room, especially attracted to anything shiny or moving.

"Come in 'Arry, Tha's it, See 'ere, this's Perfessor Dumbledore, like I've been tellin' you 'bout. We're gonna help you, us and the rest of the perfessors. Come on 'Arry." Hagrid patted his thigh and whistled softly, catching Harry's attention. Harry's head snapped toward Hagrid and he ambled forward. "Tha's it, tha's a good boy." Harry came forward then sand down to sit on the floor. "There 'Arry, now stay there so's I can talk to Dumbledore. Can you do that fer me?" Harry looked up at Hagrid, panted much like a dog, then looked away again, attention caught by some other shiny thing.

"Perfessor Dumbledore, I couldn't jus leave 'im there, I didn' know what t'do. I thought…" Hagrid was speaking uncharacteristically calmly, Dumbledore suspected his calm had to do with Harry beside him. Hagrid collected himself then said "The other one, Dudley or summat. He said when 'Arry's acting like a dog he's willing to be friendly. Not to push 'im when he's acting like a cat. To watch for the warning signs and if he speaks at'all, he'll do it in someone else's voice."

Dumbledore sat back in his seat wondering what he could do. Could Harry be allowed into Hogwarts as he was? Did Harry's behavior include any violent tendencies? The only way to test that would be to antagonize him… and the only person he had on hand that would be willing was Professor Snape.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said finally, "We will need to speak with the rest of the professors. If Harry is willing to be in a group of strangers I shall call them up now."

Hagrid bend down to Harry, absently petting Harry's head. Hagrid explained that more people were coming and that none of them would hurt Harry. Harry seemed to be agreeable – he barked once, walked to the door then walked back to Hagrid. If Harry had a tail, it would have been wagging.

Dumbledore sent out the message. Currently the professors in the castle consisted of McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Trelawny, but Dumbledore neglected to send the seer an invitation. She tended to have an odd effect on people. They either loved her, or hated her, and Dumbledore thought one source of pressure was enough. Plus Snape could defend himself.

Soon enough they heard McGonagall's sensible heels on the moving stone stairs. The urgency of the summons had her unwilling to wait for the stairs to bring her up. But it was Professor Snapes's voice they heard first. "Really Headmaster, I expected the fawning over Potter, but the school year hasn't even started." His voice became clearer as he entered the office, followed by McGonagall and Sprout. "What could possibly merit," His concentration faltered when he saw Potter sitting on the floor with Hagrid petting him. It wasn't lost on him that Hagrid had a loose hold on Harry's leash. But Snape had the presence of mind to finish his sentence as strongly as he began, "This attention."

"Now Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said quietly, trying to project friendliness with his voice. "I did explain my reasons for calling you up here." And he had – each message had pretty much the same text. They needed to discuss Harry Potter as it seemed he had some psychological issues, and would Severus please antagonize the boy?

"Hello Mr. Potter," McGonagall filled in the silence. Like everyone, she ignored Harry's odd behavior. "We're looking forward to your enrollment into Hogwarts." Sprout smiled but said nothing.

Snape ignored the pleasantries, turning to Dumbledore he said "Yes you did explain Headmaster, but I fail to see the point in pandering to a boy that is acting out for a little attention." Snape curled his lip in Harry's direction, but Harry only flicked his attention curiously between the new arrivals – apparently more comfortable with being petted than greeting them. "The letter should have been more than enough to explain the situation to the boy."

"And it would have been if the stupid boy knew how to read." For all the world it sounded as if Snape had finished his tirade, but Snape hadn't moved his mouth. They all followed Hagrid's gaze to Harry, who, it seemed, had just discovered Fawkes.

"Mister Potter, you can't read?" McGonagall asked.

"Nope! He can't write either. No reading writing or arithmetic." The voice Harry used was different, and only Hagrid could place whose it was. "Dudley" he mouthed to Dumbledore. Harry crawled over to Fawkes and watched the bird intently. Hagrid let him as it was away from Snape.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Snape from speaking. "That's enough Professor Snape." Dumbledore recognized the cat-like behavior and decided to heed Dudley's advice. "Now we must decide what we are to do."

Their discussion lasted barely five minutes. They had gotten to the point where they decided one of them would have to try to teach Harry what he needed to know when a loud squawk from Fawkes interrupted their conversation. Hagrid had kept an eye on Harry, but deemed it OK for Harry to lie on his back batting at Fawkes' long tail feathers. Fawkes turned a beady eye on the floor below and turned around on his perch. In response Harry grinned and batted the feathers again. Fawkes squawked out a full sentence at which Harry sat up and responded. In squawks and trills. The whole room, including Fawkes was taken aback. Fawkes said something more, and Harry answered. They weren't mimicking sounds back and forth, it seemed as if they were having an actual conversation.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention again and said "Well we should decide on who should instruct Mister Potter." He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by his own voice issuing from Harry's mouth.

"Who among you have a pet?"

"Erm," Hagrid said hesitantly, "I do, but I ent exactly qualified."

"Ah Mr. Potter," McGonagol said, "Perhaps I could be a second best? I am a cat animagus." Harry tilted his head to the side, indicating confusion, so McGonagol decided to show him what she meant. When she transformed fully into a cat Harry actually bristled and hissed a bit before yowling. McGonagall mewed in response and returned to her human form. "That's amazing." But she didn't continue, apparently flummoxed.

"Thank you Perfessor McGonagall." Harry responded using Hagrid's voice, complete with bashful undertones. The others waited for her to find words.

"We spoke," She explained "Mister Potter can talk to me as a cat, er, in cat. Mister Potter, can you speak with all animals?"

Harry continued to use Hagrid's voice as he said "Well, I don' rightly know Perfessor, I haven'a met all animals 'ave I?" Harry said shyly.

"But you can talk to all the animals you have met?"

"Aye"

"Amazing, Headmaster," McGonagol turned to Dumbledore, "Mister Potter's talent goes beyond simple mimicry. He can actually talk to animals, and fluently too. I'm not sure how, but even the visual cues are there, it was as if I were communicating with another cat." At this Snape mumbled something about Mrs. Norris, but was drowned out by Dumbledore.

"Mister Potter, would you be willing to study with Profesor McGonagall?" In response Harry barked. "Very well then, as soon as we set you up in a room we'll get you started." He finished with a smile, "Lemon drop?"


	3. Introducing Harry Potter

Standard Disclaimer applies. These characters and the situations are not mine, just a different interpretation

* * *

Coming to Hogwarts for the first time was a relief and an ordeal in one. It was a relief since it was final proof that I am a wizard. That I got my letter meant that I was not a squib, and that I would no longer be such a disappointment to my grandmother. The ordeal part of it came when I was packing my trunk. It was then that it hit me that I would be going to a new school with new people. I would be sorted into a house and though my grandmother said that it didn't matter which house I was sorted into, she was in Griffindor and expected me to do the same. Then again, most of the people that my grandmother talked to on a normal basis thought that if I got into Hogwarts at all, I would be a Hufflepuff.

The train ride was less horrible than I thought it would be. I sat in a car with my three of my fellow first years – one of them being Hermione Granger. It nice to find someone as nervous as myself, though she hid it behind a haze of inconsequential chatter. Of course this chatter alienated the other two people in our car, and nearly made me want to kill her. But when I discovered Trevor was missing, she immediately got up to help me, while the other two didn't. She had as much luck as I did in locating my frog, but she did meet Harry Potter – and she reminded me that he would be our year.

I met Harry Potter when we got onto the same boat. He was in black robes like the rest of us, but unlike the rest of us, he has a bright red collar around his neck. All around us I cold hear our fellow first years talking about him – 'oh he's Harry Potter!' 'Are you sure?' 'Yeah I think I saw a scar' and so on. Harry didn't say a word, just grinned at the approaching castle. He seemed friendly, excitable, like a puppy. But I still didn't introduce myself. He was like an island on a fast moving river; the water splashes up and around by never makes a noticeable affect. I, on the other hand, was an island in a sea of indifference. No one knew me, and the only reason I made it onto Harry Potter's boat was because everyone else shied away from first contact. Well all except for the other kid in our boat.

"Draco Malfoy" the boy said imperiously, holding out a hand to Potter.

Harry looked at his hand owlishly, then asked "What's a Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy spluttered, "I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm introducing myself to you, you twit."

"Ah, my apologies," Harry said in a completely different voice. This one had a posh accent, and was deeper, more adult. "I am Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." For a moment he seemed content to leave things there and continue to watch the approaching castle, but some inner monologue reminded him of his manners. I knew the feeling although my interior monologue – being my grandmother - was more of an exterior monologue that reminded me of my manners. At any rate he looked to the big hulking brute of a boy sharing our boat and said "Hello I'm Harry Potter"

The boy looked confused for a moment then said "Crabbe." When he was sure there was nothing more come from Crabbe Harry turned to me.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter." He parroted with the same exact voice, tone, and intonation as when he introduced himself to Crabbe.

"Hi Harry," I said "I'm Neville" but I was interrupted.

"You'll want to be friends with me." Draco Malfoy said "You'll find that some families are better than others and I'm willing to be your guide."

Harry cocked his head to the side, then bared his teeth and started growling at Draco Malfoy. The kind of growl a wolf makes right before it attacks. Needless to say we were all taken aback. Malfoy quite literally since he edged as far from Harry as he could. As soon as Malfoy was at the edge of the boat Harry stopped growling and smiled at me, "You were saying?" He asked.

It took me a minute or two to find my voice but I managed to stutter out "Neville Longbottom, hi."

"Pleasure to meet you Neville."

"S-same here."

With that done Harry turned back to watch the castle as it came closer.

"What was that?" Malfoy practically yelled "Are you some sort of freak?" But Harry didn't respond, or give any indication that he even heard. In response Malfoy kept insulting him. I felt like saying something. Even if Harry Potter didn't mind all the things Draco Malfoy was saying, I did. I got more and more uncomfortable until I snapped "Give it a rest Malfoy" which led him to heap abuse on me and my family. Thankfully we landed on shore before he could get too creative.

As soon as we were off the boat I got as far from Malfoy as I could, which ended up putting me at the edge of the group. Imagine my surprise when I found Harry standing next to me looking for the world like he had been there when I arrived. I wondered how long he had been standing there. I hoped it hadn't been long because I must have looked like an idiot looking around for Trevor. Harry didn't say anything. I wasn't quite sure if he was being polite though.

As a group we entered Hogwarts, and it was a good thing we were on the boats first because the view from the inside was creepy, dark, and I think I had a nightmare or two here. Suddenly McGonagoll bent down and picked up something from the floor. "Whose toad is this?" She asked.

"Trevor!" I said immediately recognizing my toad. I had no idea how he got all the way here, but I was glad this was one more thing I wouldn't have to confess to Gran.

"I expect you to take better care of your pet in the future Mr. Longbottom." I then realized that everyone was snickering. Sheepishly, I gathered Trevor and wondered how I could keep him from wandering off again. Professor McGonagoll turned around to lead us into the Great Hall, I looked up to follow and found that Harry was once again next to me. Harry wasn't exactly looking at me, he was sneaking looks at Trevor out of the corner of his eye so I finally held Trevor out to him and said, "This is Trevor, he's my frog."

He croaked in response. At least three people turned around to look at us but the Harry was looking at Trevor, who ribbited in response. I tucked Trevor back to my chest, wondering if he would stay in my pocket, and laughed nervously not sure how to respond.


	4. What's the highest point in Hogwarts?

I was sitting in the Great Hall alone – well not exactly alone. I was with all the other Griffindor first years, but no one was talking to me, and I wasn't exactly sure how to strike up a conversation. I kept looking up at the others, listening to what they talked about, but I never found a point to jump in. Or anything I said would sound too stupid and they'd just laugh. It was the Halloween feast, I was afraid that if I didn't have friends by now… Harry wasn't at the feast – but that wasn't surprising, I'm not sure he understands the concept of mealtimes. And conversations with him were difficult. Not because he didn't make sense, but because his shifts in voices always threw me. It always took me a little time to adjust to the new voice issuing from the same voice. Ms. Granger was also missing, which was a little odd. Granger, well she's very punctual, very schedule-oriented, so it was a bit surprising not to see her, though I did overhear someone saying that she was crying her eyes out in the girl's bathroom because of something Ron Weasly said. But she always seems so strong, more than me at least. I thought she would still come to the feast.

I finished eating in about half an hour and sat there picking at the food left on my plate. I wondered if I should leave. I wondered if Harry had eaten. I wondered if Granger was ok. Perhaps I should go and find her and see if she was alright. But before I could leave Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall panting and panicking. Automatically I pushed my plate away and grabbed my things. Having Professor Quirrell stutter in nervousness was one thing, but actually panicking a defense professor was quite another. Any pronouncement would be bad. And I was right.

"Troll! In the Dungeons!" He trailed off but Quirrell was surprisingly clear and to-the-point. There was an initial moment of panic, and a lot of shrill screams before Dumbledore had the teachers organize the prefects. The prefects had us gather in neat orderly rows- which I suppose is good since I'd only get crushed in the mad rush. We were on the third floor when I remembered that Harry and Granger weren't there to hear about the troll. I looked around for a prefect and found none.

"Bugger" I said surprising myself. Gran was going to wash out my mouth for saying that. It didn't matter if I didn't tell her, she always somehow knew. I turned to the nearest person and said "Harry and Granger weren't at the feast, tell a prefect." I then realized that the person I grabbed was Dean and it was a good thing too. He immediately began fighting his way to the front. I guess rugby, or football (whatever 'West Ham' played) was good for getting through crowds. I peeled off and headed to the closest girls bathroom hoping Granger would conveniently be there. I was definitely not going to go down any stairs, if I didn't find her there, I'd check the other bathroom I knew about, but that was it for me. I ran down the creepily empty hall only to see Harry down a corridor. He saw me as well, and ran toward me. I slowed down a little so he could catch up – not that it was all that hard – and I panted out "Seen Granger?" he shrugged "There's a troll in the dungeon. Everyone's to go to their dorms."

"Then what, pray tell, are you doing here Neville?" I swear he nearly gave me a heart attack. Using Snape's voice at a time like this was a horrible thing to do. He only used Snape's voice to convey how stupid someone was being. Honestly, I didn't need the reminder.

"Granger's been missing since Ron…" I didn't need to finish, Harry nodded and looked around a bit harder thinking, I guess, about where to go. I was about to tell him that I heard she was in a girl's bathroom but as soon as we turned a corner we stopped dead in our tracks because there was the troll peering in through a doorway ahead.

"Bugger." I breathed before I thought about what I said. Before I even remembered that drawing the troll's attention was Not a Good Thing. Merlin must have smiled on us, the troll went in the door. I let out a breath in relief and turned to go but Harry gripped my sleeve.

"Someone's in there." He sounded like Dean. We heard a scream.

"Oh no" That doorway was the entrance to the girl's bathroom. And it was great that Granger was in the closest bathroom, but did the troll have to come up to this floor? Harry started forward, head cocked. The Troll was smashing up the bathroom, thankfully too slowly to hit the person scurrying around. I followed Harry edgily, I wanted to run and get someone, I'd even settle for Snape at this moment, but I didn't want Harry to face the troll alone. We made it to the door and I saw Granger running around in the debris of the bathroom nimbly dodging the troll's club even though she looked scared out of her mind. That was exactly the reason I was surprised to hear about her crying in the bathroom. She didn't seem the type to give in to something like a crying fit over some hurt feelings. Especially since crying wouldn't solve anything. The girls I overheard were laughing at her.

"Granger?" I yelped and everyone – including the troll – turned to look at me. But before I could say anything Harry roared. As the roar continued, punctuated with grunts and grumbles, the troll ducked his head and shuffled backward making a whining grunting noise.

"Granger," I hissed motioning with my hand "walk here slowly and confidently." Now either she is a marvelous actress or she follows direction very well, but she looked calm when she joined me in standing behind Harry.

"That really is amazing," she said looking at Harry awe shining in her eyes, "I think he's speaking troll."

I turned to look at her, and it was only then that I saw our professors standing behind us. They were watching the interaction between Harry and the troll as well. While the troll was whining some response I tapped Harry and told him that quietly that the professors were here. He nodded and when I stepped back he swung an arm in obvious gesticulation toward the adults and grunted out more syllables. The troll peered at them then grunted. Harry huffed and then grunted pointing out the door. The troll shuffled forward dragging its club and looking oddly small. Dumbledore motioned for most of the professors to follow the troll while he and Professor McGonagall stayed behind.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" McGonagall asked, obviously expecting an answer. Both Granger and I shuffled our feet, though Granger seemed to be squaring her shoulders to say something. Before she could speak, Harry using Granger's voice (though it was raspy from shouting) said "An adult let the troll in."

There was no further discussion. McGonagall sent us to the Griffindor dorms and she and Dumbledore dragged Harry away for further discussion. They kept him for a long time. I tried to stay awake until Harry came back but the excitement must have been too much for me. I fell asleep sitting up with the curtains open.

I woke up tucked into bed, the curtains drawn and Harry curled up at the foot of my bed – neat and tidy like a cat. He should have climbed under the covers, or taken a blanket because he had a cold for a week after that. Madam Pomfrey did what she could, but Harry refused to take pepper-up potion. Even after I explained and demonstrated that there was nothing wrong with it. He told me privately afterward in a shrill woman's voice "I need to smell nothing for a while, that troll was horrible."


	5. Somehow, potions lead to dragons

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

The first potions class was nothing like I expected. The intensity between Professor Snape and Harry nearly made me puke. As it was, my hands were clasped so tightly beneath the table that they were becoming slick with nervous sweat. I knew some stuff about potions but the questions Professor Snape was asking were hard. And there was Harry, sitting rock-still, only his eyes following Snape's movements. He reminded me of a jungle cat hunting prey. After that initial contest they both seemed to come to a temporary truce.

But that he could resist the pressure, and tell Snape the answers… that was, wow.

The class passed in a blur, even the notes I took were disjointed and vague. After class Dean Thomas asked the question I was dying to ask Harry since his little contest with Professor Snape. "Harry, how did you know the answers?"

"Quite simple really," Harry said in a drawl, imitating someone I hadn't met "Harry merely read Ms. Granger's mind. Thank you Ms. Granger, for providing the answers."

Dean Thomas drew away. In fact everyone took a step back then pretended that they had to hurry to wherever they were going next. "Cor, Harry," I said "Can you really read minds?" I knew he was special as the Boy-Who-Lived, but I hadn't thought he would have special powers too. In response Harry raised an eyebrow as if asking if I was really stupid enough to believe that.

"No," he said in Snape's sarcastic voice, "Harry has read the book as well."

"Good," I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. It turned out that Ms. Granger had also stayed behind. "Because I was going to say that you shouldn't cheat."

"Harry shouldn't have made that joke." Harry said apologetically in Seamus Finnegan's voice. "Harry assumed that everyone knew mind reading isn't actually possible."

My subsequent potions classes weren't much better. That Harry never needed to study, and Granger did nothing but revise didn't help me at all either. Harry just wanted to explore, and make friends with all manner of creatures he met. Granger just gave me a subject, then basically told me to get out of her hair. But one especially bad day in potions ended with me trudging down the hall toward the stairs that would lead me to the Great Hall. Everyone else, at least the Griffindors, were hurrying away. One, to escape Snape's lesson and two, to get to lunch. I wasn't walking quite so fast. I had no idea how to tell Gran what happened. I melted a cauldron in potions. Melted it! I couldn't imagine how I did it. I didn't think any of the ingredients could combine to make anything so dangerous. I must have missed something when I did the assigned reading. But you would think the author would say something if a step could create something so horrible. A little word of warning would have been appreciated.

"Hagrid's got a baby dragon."

"No I don't think that's what went wrong with my potion… Wait, what?" I hadn't noticed Harry walking with me to the Great Hall. Honestly I wasn't all that used to anyone noticing that I was around. Gran was too old to play with me, and none of our guests ever wanted to play either, except Uncle Alfie. And he was the main reason I stayed out of sight whenever Gran invited anyone over.

"Hagrid's got a baby dragon," Harry said again, "In his hut" he clarified. He was using his usual voice. It was the voice of a boy about our age, but that was about all I could tell about the person, other than the fact that I'd never met him.

"Is that a good idea? His hut is wood, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged "It's not hatched yet, He's got time. He's naming him Norbert." Harry sounded insulted. Odd, Norbert is a good strong name, And Hagrid could have done worse – named it Patches, or Spot, or something equally ridiculous, for a dragon, that is.

"Does he know what kind of dragon?"

Harry shrugged again, but went on in Lavander's voice "It's got the most gorgeous shell though! It's all pebbled and speckled. It's about this big," Harry held his hands bout fifteen centimeters apart, "And sometimes when the light hits it just right it sparkles like diamond! Want to see it?" Harry squealed. I was glad I hadn't been looking at him at him that moment. It was disturbing enough when Lavender did it. Harry's imitation was spot-on.

"'Course I want to see it! Are you kidding?" I noticed more and more that the phrase 'are you mad?' was disappearing from my speech. Every time I used it, I felt guilty, because as odd as it was to use someone else's voice for everything you wanted to say, Harry wasn't crazy. Not that anyone else cared to find out. All they did was talk about him like he couldn't hear or understand. And most of the time it was only to say something about wards in St. Mungoes.

"Come on then." Harry sounded like Ron Weasley.

"What, now?"

"When else?"

"What about lunch?"

"We'll be back"

"Alright," I said a little dubiously, "It's not going to hatch soon is it?"

"No, come on!" And he ran off. I sighed and followed panting pretty heavily before I caught up. Hagrid let us in right away and had a smile for Harry, who smiled back delightedly before saying in a stage whisper "We've come to see the dragon."

Hagrid laughed so loudly it nearly scared me out of my pants. "Alright 'Arry, Neville" I was surprised to know Hagrid knew my name, but I guess he must have heard it around somewhere. Hagrid took some oven mitts I mistook for Christmas stockings and lifted the cover of the stew pot hanging over the fire. The egg was just like Harry described, which was what was afraid of, and why I stayed well away.

"Hagrid," I heard my voice go high and squeaky, "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback's egg."

"That's right!" Hagrid said, missing the point completely "Isn't he beautiful?"

"But Hagrid, they're the most vicious dragons ever! Even the newborns are deadly! They can breathe fire the moment they're born." The only reason I new so much about dragons was because, like most young wizards, I had a slight dragon-obsession in my youth. But it was apparent that my words fell on deaf ears. I suppose Harry was listening, he always listened. But he didn't bother to do anything about it.

I stayed away from Hagrid and his hut from then on. Dragons were wicked on paper, but an actual live one was quite a bit different. Not to mention Gran would be really disappointed and angry at me for getting involved with the illegal dragon trade. But fears aside, I really didn't want her to talk about my father, and how such a great Auror would be so upset with me. Whenever Gran brought up Mother or Father, it was always about how they would be so disappointed to have me for a son. More than once I wanted to say 'Well it's a good thing they're in St. Mungoes then isn't it?' It was those moments – when I wanted nothing more than to hurt her – that I scared myself. In those moments I couldn't help but thing that parents would really be sad to have given me birth.

A week or so later I asked Harry how Hagrid's egg was coming along. Harry indicated that it seemed fine. It was rocking occasionally, which was normal in this stage of development. That was what the books in the library said, and Hagrid corroborated it, according to Harry. The dragon would hatch in two to two and a half weeks.

"Did you try talking to Ron?" I asked "His brother works in Romania with dragons." But Harry just smiled shyly. Sometimes Harry was shy around people, worse than I was. So I talked to Ron for him, but I didn't get very far. He was more interested in going around with Dean and Seamus, and I wasn't good enough at chess to ask him more than a few questions at a time. Anyway, two weeks wasn't all that long to get information.

Norbert was late in being born. It was only two days late, so I guess it shouldn't even count as being late. I suppose I was just a bit disgruntled at being woken up just minutes after I had fallen asleep. Harry shushed me and dragged me out of bed. Before I even knew what was going on we were at Hagrid's hut staring at the egg as it rocked back and forth. Then there was a tapping from within the egg and suddenly I was as far away as I could possibly get from the central table. "Why would you bring me here?" I gasped out, my voice shrilly from fear and gravely from just waking up. Immediately Hagrid's face darkened and he started saying "Now see here…" but that was as much as I listened to because I was staring at Harry, who looked humanly hurt. Harry didn't say anything to me, but to Hagrid, in Hagrid's voice said "Neville wakes up slow, it's ok."

There was no censure, no disappointment, at least none that I could see. He turned back to the egg, and I doubt it was by accident that in doing so, he turned his back on me. Hagrid, I think he might have seen how upset I was because he wasn't so closed, and he kept some room between Harry and himself, so that I could fit in if I wanted.

"Harry" I tried, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I sat down miserably by Fang and watched from a distance as the most vicious dragon known to Man hatched on Hagrid's wooden all-purpose table. It was then that I saw a face pressed up against the window. In a second, after I froze in fear, I realized it was Malfoy. How he found out about the dragon I'll never know, but what I did know was that he was watching that egg, paying no attention to me, and he could ruin everything. Only Fang noticed as I got up, but he did nothing as I went to the backdoor and snuck up behind Malfoy.

With a great deal more confidence than I felt I said "You don't have to stand so far away Malfoy!" He jumped and yelped, which would have made me smile except I was trying to make sure he didn't run off to tell on us. I clamped one sweaty hand on his shoulder – he was pretty small, funny how people seem larger than they are. I was ready to fist my hand around his robes but it wasn't necessary. Malfoy came willingly enough, though he was saying how he'd tell his father about the dragon.

"Why Malfoy, we knew you wanted to see the dragon hatch." I wasn't quite sure where the words were coming from "After all, why else would you be here, in Hagrid's home, with us, watching it hatch?" Malfoy frowned at me, about to say something scathing about my intelligence when he looked around. His eyes widened a little.

To my utter shock he said haughtily "Very well Longbottom, let's see the dragon hatch." It took me a minute, but as I realized I won, Norbert hatched, and he was just as dangerous as I said he would be. Malfoy and I kept our distance, but Hagrid and Harry cooed to it as it looked around. Well, Hagrid crooned, Harry make low sounds in the back of his throat whenever Norbert looked his way. For being such a vicious beast, Norbert seemed pretty easy-going and happy. Then it hiccupped and belched fire right at Hagrid, whose beard caught fire. I jumped grabbing my wand, not that I thought I could do anything. But Hagrid smiled, chuckled and said "Aw look at that, what a good dragon, good Norbert." Hagrid looked at us, proudly saying "He knows his mommy, that he does."

I heard Malfoy whisper 'madness' beside me and even Harry looked at Hagrid as if he were crazy.

"Well, I never said it'd be easy, now did I" Hagrid said as he patted out the smoldering flames in his beard. Norbert gurgled happily then took a deep breath. Before Norbert could do anything Harry roared with such volume I felt it vibrate in my bones. I heard Malfoy whimper beside me, but it sounded muffled, like I had been listening to music too loud again. Norbert looked cowed and he crept forward with his head down and tilted, exposing his throat, as he nudged Harrys's hand with his head.

"Harry, what did you say?"

Harry looked guilty as he met Hagrid's eyes. "Told him not to burn down your hut, didn't I." He said in Hagrid's voice. Norbert, seeing that Harry hadn't responded to Norbert, the dragon started climbing up Harry's arm. In that instant we all reacted predictably. Harry opened his mouth. I stepped forward – to do what I don't know, and Malfoy started running for the door.

"Don't!" Hagrid said with such urgency that even Malfoy froze in place. "Harry, is he threatening you?" Harry shook his head. "He's decided you're his boss. I think you know what to do." By this time Norbert had crawled to Harry's shoulder and was rubbing his head gently against Harry's cheek, making purring noises as he did so. Finally Harry made a grumbling sound and Norbert stopped nuzzling Harry, though he did remain on Harry's shoulder, and looked around curiously. Hagrid looked so proud of Harry. He wasn't at all upset that Harry practically stole Norbert from him. The only time I had ever seen a look like that directed at me was when Uncle Alfie threw me out a window, and I bounced to a stop. I felt… cold. And I wanted to go back to bed.

"We should go back to the castle I said quietly. Both Norbert and Harry swiveled around to look at me, but Harry nodded then seemed to notice Malfoy for the first time.

"Malfoy, what did we do tonight?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know what you did, you fat lump, but I was asleep. Goodnight." And he left. I looked back at Harry with a forced smile, only to meet his eyes to see them shining at me. He looked impressed, though I wasn't sure what was so impressive. But I suppose all was forgiven then.

Norbert wouldn't leave Harry that night, nor the morning after. They had bonded so tightly that Norbert could barely be separated from Harry for an hour. Everyone asked Harry where the dragon came from, but Harry's only response was "I found him." Malfoy didn't say anything either, going so far as to say his father to get him a baby dragon if he wanted one. Ron, at Headmaster Dumbledore's urging contacted his brother. Since Dumbledore had also indicated that Ron's brother was to come to pick up Norbert, Ron's brother came to Hogwarts within a week of getting Ron's letter, along with two others. But it took another two weeks to convince Norbert that he would be happier in the dragon reserve, and another week to get Norbert used to Ron's brother so that Norbert had someone 'soft' to cuddle when he missed Harry. It was pretty obvious that Harry missed Norbert as much as Norbert missed Harry. But neither of them was as heart-broken as Hagrid to see the little dragon go.


End file.
